Fun in the Bounce House
by shules4life
Summary: Set after "In for a Penny..." What I think happens after all the guests leave Juliet's suprise birthday party, and its just Shawn and Juliet left.  Shules. Shameless Smut. :


I do not own Psych.

This is my first fanfiction so don't be mean :). Sorry it took so long to upload since the episode.

Shawn shut the door to the Psych office as the last of the guests left. It was just Juliet and him left inside.

"Happy Birthday again." he said as he approached her and placed a quick kiss on her lips.

"Thank you for everything Shawn and thank you for such a great party."

"Well there is still one present left I have to give you." Shawn said in a seductive tone.

And with that he began to kiss her softly, but with passion. And as he did so his hands roamed her body, eventually ending on her ass with a playful squeeze.

Juliet pulled away, teasingly saying, "I think this is more of a present for yourself."

"Well I can't deny that." "How about we put this bounce house to good use?" Shawn said with a hint of mischief in his voice.

"mmmmhh, you read my mind."

They began walking from the kitchen, hand-in-hand towards the inflatable bounce house when all of a sudden Shawn swooped Juliet into his arms and set her down on his desk.

Shawn saw the look of confusion on her face. "Jules, if I don't take your heels off then your going to put a hole in the bounce house, and as much as I love how u look in heels, especially when your wearing nothing but heels, It will cost me a lot of money to pay for the repairs since this is only a rental."

Juliet just laughed at Shawn's silliness as he took her heels off at a painfully slow pace. Shawn helped her off the desk and lifted the opening to the bounce house.

"Ladies first." And as she began to crawl in the small entrance in her sexy blue dress, Shawn noticed she was wearing a thong, since he could see the bottom of her bare ass, and couldn't resist giving it a playful pinch.

Juliet gave him her best attempt at a death glare which soon turned into an amused one as she watched Shawn struggle to get in through the opening.

"Not funny Jules." He said in his best hurt voice, which only made Juliet laugh. God how he loved her laugh and he loved when he was the one who made her do it, thought Shawn.

Next thing Juliet knew he had her pinned down and devouring her mouth. She responded eagerly, missing his touch since there had been a lot of tension between them throughout the week regarding her father, and they had not seen each other outside of work.

Soon enough Juliet flipped them over so she was on top, straddling him, but never breaking the kiss. She unbuttoned his shirt and began running her hands over his toned bare chest, a feeling she loved. As soon as his shirt was discarded, Shawn unzipped the top of Juliet's dress and pulled it off her shoulders, revealing her pert breasts. He then flipped them over again, pinning her arms down as he began sucking on her nipple, pleasuring her with his mouth in ways that almost put her over edge before they even got to the good part. He let her hands free and she began to unbuckle his belt and pull his jeans off his waist. Shawn began kissing her again and she was quick to welcome his tongue into her mouth.

In between kisses Juliet managed to get out "Too. Many. Clothes." And in that she pushed Shawn off of her and removed the rest of her clothes as Shawn followed in timely fashion.

Juliet then straddled Shawn again and positioned him at her opening. He was more than turned on by how aggressive she was being today. Juliet then began teasing him by rubbing his member along her folds.

"Fuck Jules, please, I need to be in you, now." With that he flipped her over and in one swift motion fully filling her with his penis causing Juliet to inhale sharply.

Neither one of them had plans to take things slow and they quickly became frantic, wanting to be put over edge. Moans were elicited by both parties as their hips uncontrollably moving together until they both came in unison.

Shawn collapsed on Juliet, still inside her, neither one of them wanting to lose the connection. Shawn placed a lingering kiss on Juliet's lips as they lay there together.

"This bounce house was such a great idea, Shawn."

"We put it to good use didn't we?" Shawn said with a grin that could make any girl melt.

They both lay there for a while in complete and total bliss until Shawn said "We should probably get dressed because Gus said he was coming back to help clean up in an hour, which was about an hour ago."

And with that, they both released each other and managed to get out of the small, child sized bounce house and began getting redressed.

As soon as Shawn finished zipping up the back of Juliet's dress for her Gus walked through the door.

From the other room Gus began, "Hey Shawn I'm here to help clean up. We have to hurry up and deflate this bounce house because it's due back in half an hour." With his final words he finally entered the room that Shawn and Juliet were occupying. "Oh hi Juliet, I didn't know you were still here."

"Yup, I stayed to help, you know, with the cleaning up." She said as she began to blush.

Things quickly became very awkward as Gus noticed the couples appearances. Shawn's hair was mused along with Juliet's braided bun which had large pieces falling out which was neat and perfect before he left the party. They were both also out of breath and had a look of lust in their eyes.

"Ew…. Please just tell me now what I need to sanitize."

"What are you talking about Gus?" Shawn asked, playing dumb.

"Please don't tell me you did anything on my desk Shawn, you know that's my area."

Juliet quickly became more and more embarrassed by ever second that this banter went on between her boyfriend and his best friend.

"I have no Idea what you're talking about buddy, me and Jules were just playing some Wii Sports, I just kicked her ass in tennis.

"What" Juliet exclaimed. "I could kick your ass in tennis and in any other sport any day, if anything I won."

"Stop trying to change the subject Shawn, you know how I hate germs and you promised me you wouldn't do anything on the furniture. And since we are partners, I own half of everything in here so I get a say in what happens to our stuff Shawn."

"Stop being so outrageous Gus, we didn't do anything on any of the furniture, at least not on anything that you own half of."

Gus saw Juliet steal a quick glance at the bounce house and he began to piece everything together.

"Really guys, the bounce house… and you were going to let me deflate that thing. I'm out of here, make sure you have that thing back to the place where we rented it in 20 minutes Shawn or you have to pay the late fee." And with that Gus stormed out of the Psych office in complete disgust.

"Well that could have gone better." Shawn said turning to Juliet.

"You think! Things are going to be so awkward every time I see Gus for at least a month; you know how he holds grudges."

"I'm sorry Jules." Shawn began while giving Juliet a peck on the lips. "How about we return this bounce house and then we can take this back to my place." He said as he waggled his eyebrow.

Juliet just giggled and had no reason to protest because every part of her wanted to do the exact same thing.

Juliet then realized this was going to be the best birthday she ever had and it was all because of a charming pseudo psychic named Shawn Spencer. In that moment she realized more than ever how much she was in love with this man.


End file.
